


better places

by sleepiemaggie



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff Fic, all that great stuff, lots of happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepiemaggie/pseuds/sleepiemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," he says with a chuckle, and suddenly he feels years younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better places

It’s a sight of mirth and happiness, watching as his two darling children play out in the garden, chasing each other around.  Chrom can’t help but smile warmly because it reminds him of the days that _he’d_ play outside with his younger sister.  They were much simpler days – he didn’t have a care in the world then, he didn’t have a need to form his own militia yet, he wasn’t acting in such a high position yet, he wasn’t a war veteran yet – he was just a little boy, chasing his little sister around, having fun, childishly naïve about the world around him.  He misses that time, but he can’t say that he wishes to go back to that time.  He’s awfully happy with his life right now, with his wife and his children, all of whom he adores above all else.

The king’s brought out of his thoughts when a maid approaches him and tells him that supper is ready to be served.  He thanks her kindly, and when she moves to call the children inside, he tells her that he’ll take care of them.  She nods mutely and shuffles away.

Chrom welcomes the wave of fresh air that hits him as he walks outside.  It’s a beautiful spring evening, it’s warming up outside, and the sun is just starting to set.  Cherry blossoms are collecting on the ground, and flowers are starting to bloom.  The garden certainly looks lovely.

He feels bad to have to stop his daughter and son’s games, but soon it’ll be dark, they’ll be eating dinner, and the kids will be off to bed but not without some protest.  And so, he cups his hands at his mouth and calls out to them.

“Lucina, Morgan!  It’s time for supper, come get washed up!”

The two siblings look excited to see their father but at the same time disappointed to have to come inside.  They exchange glances with each other, frowning, but they soon come running to him.  Chrom gives a surprised laugh as they pounce on him, trapping his legs in a hug.  When they release him, he kneels down and gives them both hugs.

“How’s my favorite daughter today, hm?” he asks warmly, patting little Lucina’s head.

She giggles, smiling brightly.  “I’m your _only_ daughter, Daddy.”

He chuckles, “You’re getting too smart.”  Turning to little Morgan, he pats his head.  “And how’s my favorite son, huh?”

The younger one beams, giggling also.  “I’m good!” he says, too young to understand the irony of his father calling him his favorite son.

Chrom smiles wider at them and kisses both of their heads.  “Let’s go wash up, alright?” He stands up again, taking both of their hands.  He pauses after a few seconds of walking, though.  “Wasn’t your mother out here with you two?”

Lucina and Morgan both nod and let go of his hands.  They turn back towards the garden, scanning it for their mother.

“Oh!” Morgan points a pudgy finger to a tree, “she’s asleep over there!”

“We’ll go get her, Daddy!” Lucina says, ready to run off.

Chrom stops them, though.  “It’s alright,” he says, stepping forward.  “I’ll get her.  You two go wash up and wait for dinner, okay?"

Lucina takes her brother’s hand.  “Yes, Daddy,” they say in unison, and their father looks on fondly as they toddle their way inside.

The king strides over to the tree Morgan pointed out, finding his wife leaning up against it, asleep.  An open book is in her lap, and Chrom laughs as he imagines her falling asleep while reading.  He can’t help but think how beautiful she looks, and how similar this all is.  He face looks nearly the same since that fateful day when Frederick, Lissa, and he found her.  _She hasn’t aged a day since then…_

He kneels beside her, reaching out to brush a piece of strawberry blonde hair out of her face.  Her face twitches at the touch slightly, and a small sound comes out of her mouth.  His smile is affectionate as he maneuvers her into his arms and stands to pick her up.  He’s careful with the book in her lap.

He starts walking quietly, trying not to wake her up.  He leans down to kiss her forehead, and maybe he presses too hard, because she wakes up after.

She yawns softly and looks up at him with a gentle smile, nuzzling into his side.  Chrom looks down at her and returns the smile as their eyes meet.

“There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know,” he says with a chuckle, and he suddenly feels years younger.

The queen giggles.  “Someone else once told me the same thing,” she says, her smile widening.

“Really?” her husband asks in mock surprise, a knowing smile replacing the previous one.

“Yes,” she tells him, staring at the orange-pink sky.  “He was the most dashing prince I’d ever seen.”

The king laughs bashfully.  “I think you might be mistaken.”

“Hm, maybe,” his wife agrees.  “He turned out to be a big dork –”

“Hey,” Chrom interjected.

“– but he was cute, so I didn’t mind,” she laughs.

Chrom stops at the doors that he came from and sets her down on her feet.  The book falls as she did not remember it was in her lap, and he bends down to pick it up.  Straightening back up, he hands it to her, and she thanks him.

“That prince must’ve been something, huh?” he asks with a slight smirk.

She nods.  “He was.  That’s why I married him.”

His wife steps closer to him, standing on her toes to kiss him.  As he kisses back, Chrom can’t help but think that life can get no better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> i've wanted to do a fic like this for so long oh man so i'm really happy with this
> 
> comments would make my day!! uwu


End file.
